Castigo
by Sakura.-Mudou
Summary: Hay cosas que son mejor no decirlas. One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Los asombrosos personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen...son de Hidekaz =3

**Pairing: **RusiaxPrusia

**Rate: **M, si no os gusta no lean D=

_**Castigo**_

Caminó por los pasillos de aquella vieja mansión. Sus pasos eran tranquilos, no llevaba prisa y su cuerpo estaba cansado.

Subió las escaleras al 3 piso y entró a un pasillo a la izquierda de esta. Era obscuro y algo húmedo, con un olor a casa vieja.

Las viejas pinturas en las paredes de aquellos viejos gobernantes, viejas amistades. De él.

Caminó con cuidado de no hacer rechinar la vieja madera del suelo bajos sus pies, no muy lejos estaba su habitación y no tenía intenciones de molestarle.

Siguió su camino, con calma.

Y pasó a un lado de la puerta, cerrada completamente y una ligera luz se colaba por la parte baja de esta.

Seguía despierto.

Sonrió, enfrente de la puerta y giró sobre sus talones, cuando un ronco gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Uno ahogado, acompañado de muchos murmullos.

Y recordó lo sucedido esa mañana, y una enferma sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, relamió sus labios, colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta y la giró lentamente.

Las imágenes que percibieron sus ojos, era embriagante, algo imposible de decir.

El albino tirado sobre la cama desnudo, con las piernas atadas, juntas. Sus manos atadas a la altura de su pecho, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus mejillas sonrojadas. La saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, con aquella mordaza de pelota roja.

Aquel vibrador en su ano y otro en el pene, estaba seguro de que los había dejado en la máxima potencia.

Las manchas en las sabanas lo comprobaban

Sonrió infantilmente al notar que este no le había ni siquiera escuchado entrar.

-Privet Gilbert… -Le saludó infantilmente –Sentándose a un costado de la cama.

Gilbert abrió los ojos lentamente. Sus pupilas completamente dilatadas. Y aún así le miraba con cierto odio y deseo.

Iván tomo entre sus manos enguantadas el miembro del albino, sacándole otro ahogado gemido por la mordaza.

-¿Has entendido? – Lo acarició lentamente y sus manos viajaban por lo largo de su pecho, subiendo y bajando, recorriendo el costado del albino, bajando hasta su trasero, estrujándolo un poco.

El joven de los ojos rojos se estremeció, y mordió la pelota con fuerza.

-¿Apenas verme te pone así? –Colocó su mano en el sonrojado rostro de su amante y retiró aquella mordaza, y de sus labios se escapó otro gemido.

-Ah…Iván…quita...me...esas...cosas...- Apenas y su voz era audible. El ruso sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Entendiste? – Volvió a repetir, con el mismo tono inocente. Mientras le volvía a masturbar.

Gilbert se mordió el labio, evitando gemir de nuevo. Y cerró los ojos, pensando en que responderle.

Pero los movimientos de la mano del ruso se hicieron más rápidos...

-Iván…yo...-Mordió su labio, retorció sus manos atadas por las cuerdas. –Scheiße…-

-Dilo… ¿Da? –Sonrió, y acarició la sudada frente del peligris.

-¡Es tut mir leid! –Gritó, dejando su semilla en la mano del ruso, quien sonrió victoriosamente.

-Bien…- Le acarició nuevamente y apagó los vibradores.

La respiración del germano era entrecortada, respiraba por la boca y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, ahora su semblante era más relajado.

-Bien…buenas noches, Gilbert- Se levantó y caminó a la puerta.

-¿Qué? …¡Oye no te vayas! ¡Desátame! –Se removió entre las sabanas, observando cómo Iván atravesaba la puerta, y se detuvo un momento. Regresó a la cama y le observó con una bonita sonrisa.

-Hará frio…-Colocó unas sabanas sobre él. –Hasta mañana…-Y se fue a su habitación.

-¡Iván!... ¡No me dejes así! …-guardó silencio y susurró. –Seguiré llamándote narizón cuando tengamos sexo.

**O-O**

Hola queridos lectores, les traigo algo así como un one-shot. XD (Se esconde tras una barrera anti bombas)

Se me ocurrió mientras hablaba con unos amigos…ah xD Se que está medio raro, pero bueno...eso se dio…no me maten D=

Bueno...bueno...gracias por leer y espero les guste.

Atte. Sakura.-Mudou

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
